


Watching Over

by nicorobean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Gen, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, spoilers for dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobean/pseuds/nicorobean
Summary: Luffy knows Ace is watching over him





	

**Author's Note:**

> i used to be mutteringsandramblings. I'm just moving all of works to this new account

When a glass falls and breaks, Luffy knows its just Ace messing with Sanji. When one of Zoro's weights goes missing, Luffy knows it Ace messing with Zoro too. When Robin's favorite book goes missing, only to be found on the kitchen table, Luffy know its just Ace helping Robin out. When it's a cold night, and everything is suddenly warm, Luffy knows its just Ace keeping them warm, and safe.

 

Those lonely days and nights after Rayleigh left were the hardest, but he knew Ace was there, watching over him, just like he had in life. They talked a lot, Luffy couldn't hear him, but it felt nice knowing that someone was there with him. He hated being alone, Ace being there and the thought of seeing his friends was what kept him going. During those first few months after Ace's death, Luffy trained and trained. He didn't feel Ace's presence then, he was caught up guilt and self-loathing and grief. That feeling of wanting to die to end the pain that kept gnawing at his heart.

 

He voiced those thoughts to Ace, and he could feel his brother's heartbreak, Luffy felt ashamed for being so weak and still needing his big brother, but he had always needed Ace. He had been his guide on the sea and even in death he still was. In Luffy's dreams, Ace was there; telling him that everything would be okay and that he'd always be there to watch over him. Ace had died with one regret, that he'd never see Luffy become Pirate King. Luffy laughed, because even in death Ace had found a way to see his dream come true.

 

Two years later, Luffy was back with his crew and he was home. Ace was there, watching over them. Fishman Island had been an adventure, they'd stopped a rebellion and then they wee on their way. Punk Hazard was another adventure, Luffy had gained another friend(even though said friend would deny ever being friends with him), Luffy felt another presence, they were watching over Law.

 

Dressrosa was a whole other adventure, Sabo was alive, and Luffy couldn't be happier. He didn't care to know why Sabo didn't contact them, he was just happy Sabo was alive. Sabo had supposedly died at the age of ten, killed by a world too cruel to kids. Luffy had a feeling Ace cried(and also wanted to punch Sabo too and punch Luffy for saying he cried). Sabo was a revolutionary, it was so fitting. Sabo was born into a world that would've kept him caged away like a bird, but now he was fighting to take down a government that denied freedom. Ace had been so sad that Sabo had supposedly died without freedom but now Sabo was free and fighting for others to have freedom. Luffy wondered what Sabo's so called parents would think of that.

 

Ace may dead, but he was there, watching over them. He knew Luffy didn't really need his big brothers anymore but that would never stop him from watching over his brothers. His brothers were free and that was all he could ask for.


End file.
